Forest Frenzy
by LoveMercyLove
Summary: When you find yourself in the middle of the Pinwheel forest, you meet three new people with one you just can't stand. You have no idea where this distrust comes from, you just know that you do not want to be around him. (Future Romance, CilanxReader)


Your eyes shifted, growling uncontrollably in annoyance. You'd spent countless times in the forest but for some reason this otherwise uneventful journey had turned into a lost cause.

"Why can't I just find Nacrene City, already?!" You screamed, pulling at your hair. The Pinwheel Forest had always been a pain for traveling but you had at least always found your way by staying on the path. This was about the time that you wished you'd caught that Pidove. Instead, you were left with a Clamperl which was very weak against all of the grass and bug type pokemon in the forest.

You sighed, your face becoming ever flustered. "[Name], you are 15 years old. You can find your way out of a stupid forest." You sneered, putting your hand up against a tree to your right. "This is hopeless." You sighed once again, falling against the tree. You looked up at the noontime sky as flocks of tranquill took flight.

Suddenly, a loud crash caught your attention.

"Ahhhhhhh!" A loud scream made you cringe. Your head shot in the direction of the scream and before you knew it you were running toward it. It took a couple minutes before you came about three people in the forest. One boy was on the ground, looking defeated while a tanned girl and surprisingly professional looking boy stood over him.

"It looks like Sewaddle got away." The standing boy sighed.

"Now what do we do Ash?" The boy on the ground moved to get up and spoke. You hadn't intended on staying since you knew that these strangers were safe, but maybe they knew the way out of this place.

"I want to keep looking for Sewaddle but I don't know." He sighed, still looking defeated.

"This forest is a natural maze like we've never seen; it's too dangerous." The older, more mature boy motioned his palms up in a gesture.

"You're right, we'd better get back on the path." The younger boy sighed, looking to the ground at his feet. You motioned to take a step backward but instead found yourself stepping into a small divot in the ground only inches deep, but enough to make you stumble backward. "Did you guys hear that?" The boy screamed, walking toward you curiously. "Guys, I'm telling you I heard something over here. Sewaddle?" He yelled, pushing away the brush that hid you. "What?" His eyes widened as he saw you lying there.

You shrugged, forcing a small grin on your face. It took little time for you to explain what had happened. Ash was the young boy, the one who had screamed. Iris was the young, childish girl who had never heard of a haircut while Cilan was the obnoxiously 'sweet' and overly charming boy that never knew how to shut his mouth.

"My name is [Name], I'm sorry if you thought I was spying on you. I really did mean to leave." You smiled, popping another berry into your mouth. "Thank you, Axew." You smiled as it put more berries in front of you.

"You were trying to find Nacrene city, weren't you?" Iris asked, pulling at her mane. "We were just there! If only we weren't lost." She sighed, defeated. Cilan sighed as well, reaching for his bag. Pikachu was playing with Axew while Cilan stirred in his bag. "I wish we were going to the same place. We would be able to take you with us." You paused, forgetting the uncomfortableness of being lost alone in the Pinwheel Forest. You caught yourself staring at Iris before shaking yourself out of your sudden confusion.

You sat facing Cilan with Ash on to the left and Iris to the right. You'd been pretty much ignoring the boys, but they hadn't seemed annoyed or bothered by it. Iris seemed intrigued at your stories about your hometown, Nimbasa City, and your run in with a 'rogue sawsbuck'. Cilan had finally finished rummaging through his bag which caused you so much annoyance.

"I'm glad you've finally stopped that." He looked at you with a confused look. "You were tearing through your bag for hours!" You growled.

"Come on, [Name], calm down!" He put his hands up in defense. You'd only known these three for a couple of hours but some part of you wanted to tear this one apart like a rabid mightyena. Iris finally managed to calm you down while Ash and Cilan sat over in the distance. You heard them talking about you, but decided to not pay any attention to it. You grit your teeth with every word they said even if it wasn't audible. "I don't see what I did, Ash." His arms were crossed and he was obviously uneasy. Part of you wanted to scream at them for talking about you while the other wanted to apologize.

Something about him made you cringe. He was too over gentlemanly; no one could be that nice. "You're being a little childish, don't you think, [Name]?" You knew that wasn't true. You snapped and screamed at Iris for a second before regaining your composure. You actually apologized to Iris, feeling bad about yelling at her for no reason. "It's alright, [Name]. I know you didn't mean it. Say, don't you have pokemon to be traveling through the forest?" She finally thought of a decent conversation starter.

While you were talking, your eyes lazily wandered to Ash and Cilan who were now standing at one of Cilan's portable tables. Ash was standing there talking while Cilan was preparing what looked like dinner. You finally remembered the time. "The sun is going to set soon, isn't it?" You asked, Iris caught by your question. She looked up to the darkening sky. "I guess we've been talking for longer than I thought!" You laughed.

It took a little more than fifteen minutes for Cilan to finish up making dinner after that. It was hard for you to thank him for the meal, but your aching stomach begged for even one grain of rice. He just smiled. "It's my pleasure to cook for my friends." Who did he think he was? He was calling you, someone he had just met, his friend. Your blood ran cold like an ekans. It took everything in you not to cross the white table in front of you and grab at his collar.

Instead, you resorted to yelling. "You have no idea who I am, and you are not my friend. I would never want to be the friend of someone so condescending and annoying!" You growled, pushing your chair out from under you. Cilan's eyes were wide while Iris and Ash quickly exchanged looks between the two of you. "Aww, did that hurt your huge ego?" You screamed, feeling ignored. You didn't know why, but for some reason this boy just made you uncomfortable. Eventually after a couple minutes of awkward silence, you turned and bolted into the woods.

Why can't you just be nice? Tears welled up in the corners of your eyes as you heard them call your name. They hadn't known you for more than a day and they were concerned about you bolting?

"[Name]!"


End file.
